User talk:Shadowblade777
Welcome! Shadowblade777, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- ChozoBoy (Talk) 07:05, July 7, 2010 POV Policy Hello Shadowblade777, and welcome to Wikitroid. Some of your recent edits did not follow the POV Policy in the way they addressed the subject. Please read the POV Policy before making any more edits, and feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 05:32, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps you should read the POV Policy again, as some of your recent edits sounded unnecessarily like a battle guide. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 04:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Signature I must ask you to remove the image from your signature. Not only is it horribly large, but there are many reasons why images in signatures are a bad thing. Even though the image is hosted off-Wikitroid, many of these reasons still apply. Please contact me if you have any questions. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, in addition to removing the image from your signature, please change the text color so that it's actually readable. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :You can either change your signature or be banned from the wiki. Yes, it's a silly thing to be banned for. Do not force my hand, since I will ban users to enforce policy. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) tags I've noticed that you're using tags a lot in articles. While there's nothing technically wrong with doing this, using them like you are is considered bad form. Line breaks in general should be used sparingly (generally only for paragraphs and things like bulleted and numbered lists), and in these cases, it's generally preferred that instead of using the tag, one should instead insert a blank line by pressing the key twice, which also has the benefit of making the source code more readable. Of course, there are cases when the tags should be used (such as in certain infoboxes), although in many of these cases bulleted lists are preferred anyway. While you can continue to use the tags, it would be preferred that you instead use the double newlines, and that you only use linebreaks between paragraphs. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 08:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I believe they're commonly used in the input for Template:Infobox Beam and other infoboxes (simply because using actual linebreaks makes the template source code look ugly and can sometimes break things), and I sometimes use the magic clear="all" parameter to clear a CSS div clash. I also sometimes use them in instructions and the like when a list is impractical. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 09:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that the edits you use tags in are poorly structured and use fairly bad grammar. Here's an example of how I fixed up one of your laden edits; note the lack of tags in my revision. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Three Revert Rule Warning This warning is to inform you that you are close to violating the Three Revert Rule on the article James Pierce. If you continue to revert User:Dazuro's edits, you may be blocked for edit warring. Instead of reverting again, please discuss the matter with Dazuro on User talk:Dazuro or on the article's talk page. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 06:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Of course it sounds speculative. The entire original sentence was speculative. With the absence of "may or may not be", this implies that whatever is said in an article is truth, which is obviously not the case. Putting "may or may not" allows for speculation without leading people in the wrong direction. And the second sentence I put refers to how much data the game needs to function. If the developers took the pieces of Nightmare out of the room where he was, it might have been in an effort to reduce the amount of space needed on the disk. So if you don't mind, I will change back my edit. Shotrocket6 Of Course Of course it would be gruelsome, Metroid is a gruelsome game. But you can keep it the way you want. Links to Wikipedia Rather than using an external link to wikipedia, you can just add it as a normal link but add Wikipedia: before the name of the article. Example: hive mind. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I noticed you marked Street Clothes for deletion without creating a Request for Deletion. At Wikitroid, deletion is handled in a different manner then most wikis. If a page is to be deleted for an obvious reason like spam, it gets marked for speedy deletion with the Template:D. To use, just type . If it is for a debatable reason, you have to use Template:Delete. If you add template:Delete to a page, you must then create an entry for that article on Wikitroid:Requests for deletion. There is always a link in the template. I know that sounds a little complex, but it's simpler than it looks. Street Clothes was redirected to Justin Bailey, BTW. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 15:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) SA-X It has walked up to the pillar, I've messed with the SA-X. Lay a Bomb, Power Bomb, fire anything and it walks back to the pillar. 00:14, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :If you lay a Power Bomb, won't it piss it off? Shadowblade777 02:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Not if you drop it far enough away. If you lay it by the door, it won't notice the explosion. But it WILL notice the "ploop" sound of the bomb being dropped. Believe me, I've tried everything and suceeded. This is in Sector 5, of course. I'm sorry about the original contradiction. I thought it was 5, not 2. Thank you for adjusting it back. 02:35, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I've dropped down behind it while it's walking away in Sector 2, first actual encounter. If you're far enough away it won't notice you. 02:38, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 20X5 Where does it say Samus Returns takes place in 20X5? [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 22:25, November 21, 2017 (UTC) :In the year 20X5 of the Cosmic Calendar... - Samus Returns opening cutscene. Shadowblade777 (talk) 22:56, November 21, 2017 (UTC) ::I think that was referencing Zero Mission only. A significant amount of time passes between MZM and MSR, with the whole Prime series in between. MP1 takes place three years after MZM. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 02:01, November 22, 2017 (UTC)